CiRCuS MoNSTeR
Song title * "CiRCuS MoNSTeR" * Japanese: サーカス・モンスター Uploaded August 25, 2010, with 183,000+ Niconico views 5,758,000+ YouTube views, 4,100+ piapro views Featuring * Megurine Luka Producers * Circus-P (music, lyrics, illustration) Links * Niconico YouTube piapro edit BackgroundEdit The original video was uploaded onto YouTube on April 16, 2010 and was later uploaded onto Niconico Douga. The song became popular and ranked on the Weekly Vocaloid Rankings, making it CircusP's first song to be ranked on the chart. The song also made him more well known in both the Japanese and the English Vocaloid Fandom and received a lot of fanarts and Vocaloid and UTAU covers. Later on, a Japanese version of the song was made, as well as a music box version. It is the first Megurine Luka song to reach a million views outside of 2009. It is featured in in an album of the same name and the album Lucid. According to Circus-P, this song is connected to some of his other works, which includes Zombie Revenge Song, You Are Mine, and Finale.1. The song was also used as one of OLIVER and KAITO V3 English's demos. Succeeding versionsEdit |} |} |} |} |} LyricsEdit * English * Japanese Time is dead and gone Show must go on It's time for our act They all scream at me They cannot see This curtain hides me An amazing gift So quick and swift You were amazing By myself I can't They start to chant Why are you not here? Grinning at me I lay on my knees They want to hear me Why can not 'he' see? I want to see you I need to see you I have to see you What happened to you? We get up on stage They jump to enrage Why are you not here? Why is 'he' so near? 'He' wants me to sing I just can not bring- I say 'he's' not you What else can I do? Singing it's silent song of misery A monster lies trapped in it's own Nightmare 'He' is a tyrant, it lets out a plea Why did she have to leave it all alone? Bound to sing for us, a worthless monster It never sees us, It despises us Lying so useless, we start to holler "Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster!" I lay all alone I should have known You would have left me 'He' smiles at me I can not see Why 'he's' in your place They can't tell me why You said good-bye Right before our act Those two young lions Were always fun~ Why did they leave, too? Roaring at me I lay on my knees What is happening? I can hear you sing They will not obey They've been lead astray Will I still see you? I have to see you I panic and flee They both pounce on me I fell to the ground I can't hear a sound I look up and see You are not with me Am I all alone? Where could you have gone? Singing it's silent song of misery A monster lies trapped in it's own Nightmare 'He' is a tyrant, it lets out a plea Why did she have to leave it all alone? Bound to sing for us, a worthless monster It never sees us, it despises us Lying so useless, We start to holler "Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster!" (Vocalizing) Singing it's silent song of misery A monster lies trapped in it's own Nightmare 'He' is a tyrant, it lets out a plea Why did she have to leave it all alone? Bound to sing for us, a worthless monster It never sees us,It despises us Lying so useless, we start to holler "Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster!" Singing my silent song of misery This monster lies trapped in my own Nightmare 'He' is a tyrant, I let out a plea Why did you have to leave me all alone? Bound to sing for them, a worthless monster I never see them, I despise them so Lying so useless, they start to holler "Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster!" DerivativesEdit * Synthesizer covers * Human covers * Arrangements |} |} |} |} |} Category:Music videos Category:TheBluesRockz Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Kidsongs Category:The Kidsongs Television Show Category:Songs